


Gary Barlow? Oh, he's a fantastic kisser!

by Thatobsessivefangirl17



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Denial of Sexuality, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatobsessivefangirl17/pseuds/Thatobsessivefangirl17
Summary: The lads of TT decide that they want to play a game of truth or dare, but when it's Robbie's turn, it's simultaneously the dare of his dreams yet nightmare. Just a quick one shot.
Relationships: Gary Barlow/Robbie Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Gary Barlow? Oh, he's a fantastic kisser!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the time Robbie said that.

"Gary's so fat, he can't even dance. What’s he even here for? All he does is write us cheesy pop songs, anyone could do that!" He'd heard Robbie criticise from across the dance hall earlier in the day.

His eyes had just rolled at that. Typical Bob. In Gary's eyes, it was just how the youngest member seeked his validation. The problem with it was that that lad never knew when to quit. 

Such words often made him wonder how he wound up here, he felt pretty misplaced, especially with Robbie's glare on him all night from across the room (probably thinking about what to criticise next). Blonde spikes were now a mess as the band played a game of truth or dare together with Robbie sitting directly opposite on the double bed of his hotel room; the only room they had with a bed big enough to fit them all on. Much to Gary's dismay, it often meant no early night for him, he would be stuck until they all decided they wanted to leave (which usually wasn't at least until 1am). 

Too busy caught up in his thoughts, the blonde's attention was only brought back to reality when he heard Howard saying his name, something that made him smile. The reason it was said for, however, Gary would not be so impressed.

"I dare you to kiss Gary, Robbie. And for at least 5 seconds, no cheating." Nope, not impressed to say the least.

Both boys shot a glare aimed towards the oldest band member.

"What?" He continued, "All you two have done all day is bicker like an old married couple, might as well kiss like one too." 

Surely there was nothing to worry about,  _ Robbie  _ would surely do anything to not kiss  _ him  _ anyway. As demonstrated by how he protested against such a repulsive idea, not because it was gay, because it was just a kiss after all, but because...

"You could have chosen Mark or Jason or even yourself, but you chose fucking  _ Gary _ !" Robbie complained through a huff, blatantly unhappy about it. But somehow his sparkling green eyes were telling a different story as they lingered on the bandleader sat just opposite. There appeared to be a naughty glint inside them. Those same eyes then drifted lower on the man's face like Robbie really was considering it, biting down on his own bottom lip as he did so. Maybe it was what he'd always secretly wanted. 

"To be fair, Rob, you have been obsessed with him today. And more than usual." Mark pointed out, usually the mediator of the group.

It seemed as though the cheeky youngster had accepted his fate by this point, knowing that his complaints wouldn't get him anywhere with his 'victim' sat opposite. Speaking of which, to Rob's surprise, Gary had done nothing in protest! All he'd done was glare at Howard then just twiddle his thumbs and pick at his nails as if he was nervously preparing himself for what was to come. So Robbie concluded that that must mean Gary wasn't exactly against kissing him either, a small observation which helped to fuel his confidence a little. 

Not one to back away from a challenge, Robbie now came closer to his target with that infamous, cheeky smirk over his lips, using it to fake confidence as the bandleader oozed with not so subtle nerves. Finally, it was Robbie's turn to make Gary look like the weak one and assert his dominance! However, as he got closer, he inhaled the heavenly scent of Gary's cologne, something that he knew was definitely about to linger on his skin and probably forever, like it was never going to let him forget what was about to happen. It was too late to back out now though.

With them both puckering up their lips, they eventually and inevitably met in the middle. 

At first, both of their eyes had stayed open, praying that this would be over quickly but as hearts pumped and the kiss went on longer, eyes began to slowly flutter shut in the comfort of what they were doing. For some reason, it felt natural for them to be kissing. Even if the man beneath him made his mind go blank with just his lips! It wasn't much though, only lasting for a little longer than 5 seconds; short and sweet, enough to make Robbie smile against his will. Yet as he tried to pull away, he surprisingly found long, piano fingers stroking at his jaw to eagerly pull him back in for more. A seductive move on Mr Barlow's end. 

Then, a million thoughts ran through Robbie's mind. Was Gary doing this to embarrass Robbie and challenge him or for the sake that he was beginning to enjoy it? He didn't know. He didn't know the answers to anything right now, all he knew was that kissing Gary Barlow felt far too good to stop.

Remembering he wanted to assert his dominance, after he let Gary pull him back in for more he was sure to be the one to push the man backwards so that his back hit the mattress behind them with a slight thud. Robbie's taller figure was now towering over the shorter man, trapping him between his thighs while they instinctively let their kiss begin to grow in passion. Lips grew feistier as they caressed each other with more force, tongues now even slipping out to battle each other. Now getting a taste for the other, Robbie happily led the kiss, finding himself embarrassingly moaning into it quietly as butterflies filled his insides. He had to start chewing on Gary's bottom lip in order to keep himself quiet but that just made the man beneath him groan in approval, something that made Robbie's whole being shiver from the sensations which sparked through his now hot body. It didn't help him that Gary's hands had now decided to move, finding their home on Robbie's t-shaped back so that the proximity of their bodies remained close. It was like they were never going to stop, neither of them taking a moment to breath. 

And they couldn't. Everything about it all felt so heavenly. 

The fact that Robbie was enjoying this so much made him question his own sexuality. They'd all kissed before but not like this! For his sake, he just hoped that Gary Barlow was a  _ fantastic  _ kisser and that his lips had this effect on everybody - it would give Robbie another reason to 'hate' him anyway. 

It was only with the realisation that he was pushing his now hardened crotch against Gary's thigh that he quickly pushed himself off with shock, completely breathless as he pretended to be grossed out, staring down at Gary with a feigned look of horror.  _ This  _ wasn't supposed to happen, not like that anyway. 

" _ Bob... _ " Gary's soft yet hoarse voice spoke, only to be shushed by Robbie's over-exaggerated sounds of disgust.

It was all he could think of to disguise his own embarrassment and internal turmoil (as well as save his dignity). His original plan to embarrass Gary had backfired on himself. And yet, as he grew quiet, he couldn't stop his eyes from looming over Gary's small figure, drifting lower and lower until landing not so subtly on his crotch with the expression on his face softening in realisation. Gary had enjoyed it just as much as he; relief now flooded over Robbie. 

The man in front of him then appeared to notice Robbie's gaze, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as a crimson red snuck up the skin of his perfect, pale neck. The blue eyes of the bandleader had then flickered towards the other lads, obviously checking to see if they had noticed or if they were looking at him but they were all far too busy laughing to care. It left Robbie and Gary in a world of their own, their attention still on the other like they couldn't remove their eyes. There was even a lump forming in Robbie's throat, something he had to force himself to swallow.

The what-were-once-distant mumbles from the other lads in the room now quickly became a reality as both Robbie and Gary began to pick up on what they were saying. 

"So  _ that's _ why you were being rude to him all day, you just wanted to kiss him. They do say that's the way guys try to get their crush's attention, but I never knew it was true!" Howard continued to mock him, laughing away with Jason. By this point, Mark had stopped his laughter, the only other one to notice the mounting tension in the room. He was just sitting there quietly blushing, not quite sure what exactly he had just witnessed.

Realising he still hadn't responded, his mind scrambled to think about what was being said. It wasn't far from the truth now that he thought about it.

"Eh, yeah. I supp-" For a moment there, he was about to agree out loud causing the lads to crack up again and burst out into laughter before Robbie then  _ smartly _ dismissed such an idea. "Wait! What? No!". All while Gary sat there in silence, still pondering what had just happened. 

Quickly reaching for a pillow, Robbie placed it over his lap before anyone could notice his problem.

And now that the attention was no longer on them, Robbie could stop pretending and just stare at Gary's lips as if they were the only two people in existence. Those pink, now swollen lips were his new obsession.

_ It was just a kiss though... right? _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be much appreciated :) x


End file.
